Nightmares On the Argo II
by 13darksoulsand1madhater
Summary: Everyone on the Argo II is having a nightmare, read each person's nightmare and how they react. People having nightmares will include; Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Octavin, Reyna and any others you wish to add! please R&R, favorite/follow (Both me and the story please!)
1. Percy

**Hey everyone! I'm going through all my stories and re-writing them! hopefully you'll like what I change. I hope to have a nightmare for each person of the prophecy!**

** I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p>Fae<em>: Thoughts<em>

Adora**: SOUNDS!**

13Darksouls:_ Flashbacks_

* * *

><p><span>No one's P.O.V.<span>

The ground was covered in dark crimson, bodies lay broken and mangled on the uneven pavement it was a horrible scene of utter destruction.

_It wasn't supposed to end like this, we were going to win. We almost defeated Gaea, we were so close she was about to go back to sleep but something woke her up. I mean really woke her up..._

"A-annabeth?! Annabeth!" Percy called out as he dragged himself across broken glass, slicing his already injured feet.

"over here Percy...can you see me?" Annabeth said as she weakly searched for Percy she laying beside a mangled chariot.

" Annabeth! oh gods, it's worse than I thought! Just please, please don't leave me...I need you wise girl..." Percy pulled Annabeth into his lap resting her head on his bare chest. tears fell from her eyes as she looked up into the starry sky.

"Percy it's so nice, just sitting here with you. Don't look at when I cry, I want you to remember me strong...I wish we would last for ever..." Annabeth's voice died with her, her body going limp against percy and her breathing ceased. Percy sobbed as he held her body close, the gash on his side stung with each movement he made.

_I don't care how much this hurts, I just need my Wise Girl...just give her back to me!_

"ANNABETH! WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING I LOVE!" Percy shouted at the sky. his vision going black as he fell back into the chariot's broken and jagged wheel axle, it pierced his chest and Percy yelled as it made contact...

Percy started to shake and with a start he woke up,after he calmed his breathing he looked around the room he was in. his old Minotaur horn souvenir hanging on the wall over his desk, a sink made from a giant conch shell...His blue and sea green wave-pattern sheets , and his porthole window open so he can smell the sea air. he realised he was in his room aboard the Argo II. Percy leaped from his bed and ran to Annabeth's room as fast as his legs could carry him.

He pounded his fists on her door as loud and hard as he could, he woke Jason and Piper, Jason and Piper threw open their doors and watched as Percy pounded the door, Annabeth opened her door and Percy flung his arms around her gripping her tightly to his chest.

both Jason and Piper were stunned with the way Percy was acting, Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy. As wet droplets fell into her hair she looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Percy, why are you crying?" Annabeth said softly, Piper and Jason's eyes winded at the proclamation.

" I had a dream. We almost defeated Gaea but something woke her up, it was so bad Annabeth you died in my arms and I couldn't help you! I didn't protect you like I should have! and you...you died because of it...then in the end of my dream I fell back into a broken chariot's wheel axle, it pierced my chest and killed me." everyone stood still at his recollection of the terrifying dream.

"Percy, that won't happen...this dream only makes you want to fight and protect me more right?" Percy nodded. and Annabeth continued. "Well it only makes me want to get stronger, so you don't have to worry about anything like that happening. so in the end we both get stronger and kick the snot out of our enemies. it's a win-win for us, the only thing we have to be careful about is the way we handle our dreams in the mean time." She kissed his head and Piper and Jason went back inside their rooms.

"Thanks Wise Girl, you always know what to say." Percy said as he let her go and went back inside his room.

"I hope so Percy, Sleep tight." Annabeth said as she closed her door and went back to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>SO<strong>**~ Watch ya think? you Like it? You hate it? REVIEW! Let me Know what's on your mind! All comments welcome, even if it's mean.**


	2. Annabeth

**Thank you so Much! People who Reviewed get their names on the Authors note! (just saying, hopefully this will help you people review!)**

musicforlife (Guest)

Alyssa (Guest)

Otaku with Keys

But I don't know if I should continue with this. What do you guys think? Yes? No? please leave a review telling me what to do!

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p>Adora<em>: Thoughts<em>

Fae**: SOUNDS!**

13darksouls**_: Flashbacks_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>No One's P.O.V.<strong>

Annabeth's room has her old New York Yankees cap hanging on the wall, along with sketches of future architecture projects and a few pictures of her with Percy. I know it sounds just like her. Annabeth has always been weary of "dreaming" it's scary for half-bloods like herself, you never know if it could be the last time you dream. And imagine if your last dream was a nightmare?

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

**CREEEEEEEK**

**BANG! BANG!**

"Why are you running?" A voice called from behind me.

"I have to g-get away from Y-you!" I screamed and ran even further from whatever was chasing me. I couldn't see in the inky darkness, odd it seems rather familiar...Tartarus. I'm back in Tartarus. My heart slowly turns to led and my legs stop moving. A heavy wetness is filling my lungs, I can't breath.

_Oh Gods, I'm going to die! I'm going to die having a panic attack, and without Percy by my side..._

"Oh but I am here Annabeth," Percy appeared above me, I must have fallen some time ago...I just don't remember when... "I just don't understand why you've been running from me the entire time I've been trying to...help you." Percy grinned, a Cheshire cat smile as he roughly stroked my hair.

"P-percy...?" I trailed off in question as I saw him command the water around us into my mouth, my eyes widened as I realized he was trying to drown me. He laughed like a mad man and tossed me into the water.

_Percy, you were the one person who was going to be by my side and keep me safe...why? I don't understand what you could possibly gain from doing this..._

"Because you're better off dead...no one could leave you then...am I right or what!"

_No, this can't possibly be my Percy...he would never do this._

"You don't know what I would do, I always manage to surprise you don't I? You _are_ afraid of me aren't you?" Percy paused as he pulled me from the water, his mouth inches from mine. "I am quite powerful...and I'll only get stronger...you can't _really_ control me, and that just _kills_ you doesn't it?" Percy laughed as his hand reached out and cupped my jaw, his mouth slowly closing what little space he had between us. I widened my eyes as he suddenly bit my bottom lip, he pulled away blood on his lips.

"Did you think I was going to _kiss_ you? Stick my tongue in your mouth? Or perhaps I would give you that crooked smile of mine you seem to be so infatuated with, and give you a sweet kiss only to pull away and whisper sweet words into your ear." Tears pooled in the back of my eyes, Percy would never act like this, he would never be so horrible to me...

"Oh. But I am Percy."

I screamed, gasping for breath as hands curled around my arms, I thrashed around trying to shake them off.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Calm down! It's OK, you're OK!" A familiar voice called as I finally stopped trying to get away, I just let myself go slack as I collapsed into violent sobs. Several minuets went by, but really it felt like hours, I looked up at Percy's caring expression and threw myself away from him as hard as I could.

"A-annabeth? What did I do wrong? Look, if it's about coming into your room with out permission I'm sorry. I just heard you screaming, and it...it scared me. I'm sorry I'll get out now if you want me t...Annabeth?" I smiled and threw myself at Percy, _this_ is my Percy, not that awful 'Dream' Percy.

"Thanks for saving me Seaweed brain."

* * *

><p>Does anyone else hate the way Percy looked like a complete idiot all through out B.O.O. ? If you agree with me, leave a review and why! ;D<p> 


End file.
